An IC socket is used for performing burn-in tests of IC packages. In other words, an IC package is tested for a given number of hours at given, sometimes elevated, temperatures to ensure that the IC package will not fail during normal operation. Such an IC socket typically includes a dielectric socket body or housing which mounts a plurality of terminals in respective terminal-receiving passages in the body. In some sockets, first contact ends of the terminals receive respective solder balls of a ball grid array of the IC package, for instance. The opposite ends of the terminals have tails which engage circuit traces on a printed circuit board. Spring portions typically are provided intermediate the opposite contact ends of the terminals for applying contact pressure at the interconnections with the solder balls and the printed circuit board. Burn-in sockets of this type are shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. Heisei 6-203926 and 9-162332.
During a burn-in test, it is necessary that the IC package be held by some form of retaining means whereby the respective solder balls of the package are maintained in contact with the respective contact terminals of the IC socket with sufficient pressure to overcome any oxide film on the surface of the solder balls in order to obtain reliable connections between the solder balls and contact terminals. Unfortunately, problems arise during the testing under high pressure in that the solder balls may melt quite slightly and become adhered to the contact ends of the terminals. Consequently, it may be difficult to remove the IC package from the socket after testing. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an IC socket of the character described with a new and improved retainer/ejector system for holding the IC package in and ejecting the IC package from the IC socket.